


Pun Warz

by Okumatte



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Plot What Plot, Pretty much all puns, Puns Without Plot, Really just wanted to write 600+ words of puns, Some puns suck, Sorry if you don't get some, Water based puns, for reals, pretty much, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumatte/pseuds/Okumatte
Summary: It is game night with you, Sans and Papyrus. Papyrus chose go fish, giving Sans a water theme. This was a bad decision.This story is less of a story and just a bunch of shameless punnery.The story makes no sense.The actions are few.Papyrus does the most things.Yes, it required a z in the title because everyone knows a z instead of an s is more xtreme. And yeah, I remove the e from extreme. Because it's cool, right? Right. I'm positive. It's cool. Just like these puns. Cool. Yeah.BTW, the puns all have a water/wet theme, but some of them break the theme a little. Why? Because MOAR PUNZZZ





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you don't get some of these. This is just something shameless I wanted to write.....  
> I wrote this in the 45 minutes it took my rice cooker to cook rice.

It was game night and Papyrus was picking. He picked go fish and was now deeply regretting it.

“Hey, no fair, you can _sea_ my hand!”

“Oh, cry me a _river_ , Sans”

“Sorry to _rain_ on your parade, but I refuse”

“You’re such a _wet_ blanket.”

“Getting a little _sudsy_ , are we?”

“Oh man, I should really _wash_ your mouth out!”

“There’s no need for you to _stew_ about my insults.”

“Oh, what do you expect me to be, _bubbly_?”

“I definitely didn’t think you’d be _boiling_ from them!”

“I’m actually mad because you _delta_ me a bad hand.”

“It’s not my fault your luck isn’t _flowing_ ”

“If you don’t shut your mouth, I’m going to hurt you enough that you will hear a _creek_ whenever you walk”

“The only thing I’ll be shutting my mouth on is this _submarine_ sandwich”

Papyrus now regretted his dinner decision as well.

“Sorry to _dampen_ your mood, but I won this round” you put down your last pair against your numerous other ones, clearly displaying your mastery of go-fish.

“Strange, I didn’t think you would stay _afloat_ ”

“After you insulted me, the best cards just started _trickling_ into my hand!”

“All _hail_ the master of go-fish!”

“I AM GOING TO LEAVE” Papyrus said, while being ignored in the face of the punnery.

“Oh no, I’m _drowning_ in your compliments! Watch out, if you praise me too much I might _run off!_ ”

“No! Things were just about to get _steamy_!”

Papyrus just got up and left. He was not going to deal with this tonight.

“I need a moment to _pond_ er what you meant by that”

“Aww, now my good mood is going to _drizzle_ away”

“I hate to see it go, but such a mood is too _sleet_ ing!”

“It’s your fault, so _water_ you gonna do about it?”

“ _Launder_ your mind of all of your inappropriate thoughts”

“I wouldn’t _bank_ on you being able to get rid of my thoughts”

“You poor _silty_ thing, I will be able to do it”

“I don’t know, you sound _fishy_ to me…”

“And you sound _salty_ , what of it?”

“I _sink_ you are being _silty_ , not me”

“See this?” you tapped your foot “I’m giving you the _tap_ of disapproval”

“You be- _puddle_ me, you know?”

“Sure, sure… and you’re just cut and _dry, you know that?”_

“And you’re too _moi-sterous_!”

“Now, now…. Don’t be spreading your _potty_ mouth!”

“Then don’t go _flushing_ from my insults”

“I’m going to _tear_ you apart”

“Oh, you can _drop_ the act”

“Maybe I don’t like being _showered_ in compliments?”

“If you want me to leave, maybe I’ll just _bid_ you good _de_ ”

“Oh come on, don’t be a _beach_ about it”

“What are you, the _ice_ queen?”

“I don’t _snow_ , why don’t you tell me?”

“I’m not going to just _swamp_ you with complements”

“Nooo….allow me this glorious _bath_ of compliments”

“This is shameful for both of us, allow me to _wave_ goodbye and then leave.”

“If you leave, I might go into _septic_ shock!”

“Oh I’m sorry, I won’t throw your life down the _drain_ ”

“Good, I am glad you didn’t just think “ _Hurr... i-cane_ just let her die’”

“ _Water_ you _spouting_?”

“I’m living by _ty-phoning_ off your compliments”

“You’re just _spitting_ lies!”

“Well, you’re trying to _condense-ate_ the truth!”

“Oh? Maybe I’m just _dripping_ with sarcasm?”

“You better not be! Don’t you know that’s a _slippery_ slope?”

“I think the slope is just very _steep_ ”

“At this point, I hope you’re not just trying to _tea_ ch me your puns. I have already _absorbed_ so much of your pun knowledge. Like a _sponge_ ”

“MY GOD, ARE YOU NOT DONE YET?” Papyrus looked distraught, as though he was going to fall apart any second.

“Sorry bro, we were just trying to…”

“don’t you dare sans” Papyrus said, voice quiet and serious

“… _stream_ -line our jokes”

“SAAAAAAAAAAAANSSSS!”

And a good day was had by all involved. Except Papyrus. But hey, when Sans and Papyrus are there, _urine_ for a good time.


End file.
